For The Love of a Knight
by Kansas Barton
Summary: After a chance incounter, Mina falls in love with a forbidden stranger... Many chapters completed, and responce is wanted.
1. All by chance

For The Love of a Knight

Chapter 1 

Princess Minako sat, listlessly staring out of her window. She sighed, then turned away and lay back down on her bed. Venus looked like a small yellow ball way off in a starry background. *Same as always, * she thought. She pulled her soft, orange cover over her head and closed her eyes. 

*Must sleep. I have a long day tomorrow. *

A soft rapping came from the other side of her door. Minako sighed heavily again, then pushed the cover back and slipped out of the bed. She stood against the wooden panel and waited.

-Tap, tap, tap-

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Open the door, Mina. This floor is freezing." A muffled voice whispered. Mina giggled and swung the door open.

"Lita, your late. You were supposed to be here over an hour ago. I was about to fall asleep."

"Yeah, well… anyway, I got it." Princess Makato 'Lita' Hino held up an old, deep red book triumphantly. Mina closed the door, ran, and flopped onto the bed. Lita followed. She handed the book to Mina, and then sat back. Mina opened the book and her eyes widened.

"Is this what the honorable princess does with Darien?" she asked quietly. Lita nodded her head and chuckled.

"As far as I know. But if you go farther into the book, there are things in there that seem impossible to do. Even for them."

Mina observed the book with a grin. *How could anyone be able to do this? *

"Where, Lita? Where did you get this book?"

"From the library. It was hidden in the far corner near the garden window. It was quite dusty, so I can imagine it hasn't been used much." She grabbed the book from Mina and examined the cover. "It's called… oh, the title is gone." She frowned, and then gave the book back to Mina. "Strange."

" So I guess you were wrong. I think it HAS been used a lot. Probably even by the lovebirds themselves." Mina giggled as she lay down. "I'm going to finish this book tomorrow, then I'll give it to you." 

Lita rose and walked to the door, yawning. "Tomorrow, then?"

"Yes," Mina whispered as the door closed. " Tomorrow."

The dawn sun shone softly across Mina's face. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the serious, misted blue eyes that were her trademark. She yawned, and then stretched. Slipping out of bed, Mina tied her robe and trudged towards the door. She opened it, and was greeted with the same wondrous sound as every morning-

Silence. *Thank the planets. *

She made her way slowly down the stone staircase and into the kitchen. Grabbing an orange, she turned back toward the staircase. And bumped into something. 

"Excuse you." She grumbled and sidestepped her blocker. He followed, getting in her way once again. Mina looked up angrily, and found herself caught in his golden stare. She felt her knees buckle. His gaze, whoever this beautifully perfect man was, was drawing her in, into a wondrous feeling of security and pleasure. His hazel eyes were mysterious, cold, almost deadly, but so inviting…

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice deep, but as cool as his eyes. Mina blinked twice and shook her head. She felt light-headed, dizzy, and extremely confused. But then, the anger from before came back. Mina put her hands on her hips.

"Why sir, how dare you ask me who I am? The real question here is who exactly you are." She replied, her voice cool enough to match his. He smiled and lifted her head up slightly by her small chin.

" You are the princess of Venus, are you not?"

She shifted uneasily beneath his soft touch and looked him straight in the eyes, praying not to be trapped again. "I am." She answered. 

He smirked, and then leaned in close enough to her ear for her to feel the warm breath on her earlobe. "Then to you my dear, I am your worst nightmare."


	2. All by chance- p2

For The Love Of A Knight

Chapter 2

"What?" she whispered, her face twisted in shock. She stumbled backwards and dropped her orange.He walked slowly towards her and reached out to grab her arm. She dodged him and turned to run away, her blonde hair trailing behind her. Mina ran, blinded by her fear. She stumbled over a step that she hadn't even known existed, hurting her wrist on the way down. Forcing herself back up, she continued to run. She went through a pair of porcelain doors and stumbled onto grass. Mina turned back and searched for the man that had threatened her.

*Mina, what are you doing? Hello! Your Sailor Venus!* 

"VENUS STAR POWER MAKE UP!" she shouted. She felt the current of power surge through her. She smiled as her short, yellow skirt appeared and her tiara with the golden gem settled on her forehead. * That's more like it. *

Venus stood still, searching around again, silently praying that the creep had left, but wishing deep down in her heart that she could be trapped in his golden gaze again. 

"Princess?" she heard him call. She spun around to see him approaching her. She smiled again and put her hand on her hip. 

"Villain, may I at least know your name so I know whom I am fighting, and defeating?" she responded to him as he continued to walk towards her in a laid-back manner. 

"No, madam, I rather that you not know the name of your attacker." He said, his voice amused. Then he lunged at her, his thin sword drawn. Venus back-flipped gracefully and kissed her hand. She called out loudly "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The long, deadly chain wrapped around his arm and his blade, causing him to yelp. As soon as she began to power up for her next attack, he broke free and ran at her again, tackling her and pinning her to the ground. Venus landed with a hard thump onto the soft, fresh green grass. Her attacker stared down at her, admiring her beauty and wishing he didn't have to do away with her. She was struggling beneath him, her long, glowing hair swaying from side to side. Her intense blue eyes were closed, and a few strands of her golden hair were covering her face.

"Princess, please stop." He whispered into her ear. She turned her head the other way and opened her eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks. She laughed uneasily.

"I guess you've managed to beat me." She muttered. He looked at her, his amusement lessening. "You should be proud. You're the first ever to defeat me. I let my guard down, stupidly enough. I'm still a bit tired, you know." She continued. Venus turned back towards him and smiled meekly.

"Can you just kill me now?" she whispered and then laughed. "What am I saying, I need to defeat you. I can't die now." 

She paused and sneezed.

"Bless you." He said.

"Why?" she asked, her face serious.

"Why bless you?" 

"No. Why are you going to kill me? Do I even know you? I figure you're from Venus, but I haven't been there in so long… I don't know you." She managed to say before a fresh load of tears started down her face. Venus closed her eyes again. "Still tired." She whispered to herself. He felt a pang of guilt flood through him as he watched this poor, almost helpless girl cry beneath him. Lifting himself off of her, he stood up and dusted his clothed.

"I'll be back when your actually a challenge. That way I can have some fun before I do away with you." He said, turning to walk away. Venus stood up, wiping her tears and quickly deforming to Mina.

"And if I'm never a challenge for you?" she asked, silently cursing at herself for crying and giving up so easily. For feeling helpless and overpowered by such a rude and mysterious attacker. For looking into those eyes again…

"If you prove not to be a challenge, than I shall be forced to kill you anyway." He replied and began walking away.

"I await the day!" Mina called to him, almost pathetically desperate to see his eyes again. She quietly transformed back into Sailor Venus and was about to whisper 'Venus love chain encircle' when he called back to her- 

"Don't do it, sweetie." 

"Sweetie? Sir, I have no idea of what you are talking about. And don'tcall me sweetie." She growled. She heard him snicker, then in an instant he was gone. Venus deformed to Mina and shook her head. * Can someone explain to me what just happened?* 

"Mina? Mina, are you alright?! I heard arguing and fighting and so I came to check it out… Hey, what's that?" Lita said as she bent down to pick up the small box. She read the card and, with a puzzled look on her face, handed it to Mina.

"For you." She said quietly. Mina looked at the card and smiled. It read:

"Dear Princess/ Sailor Venus, 

Although your fighting power is good, I am way stronger than you are and pretty much will ever be. That's ok, though. You might be able to defeat me without using your strength. In fact, I think you won this round by mere looks alone. I await your training, and the wonderful day when I get to see your face again. In battle, of course.

Love,???

And no, you still can not know my name, Sweetie!!!"

Mina looked inside of the yellow box, and found a silver necklace with a tiger's eye pendant. Lita looked at her, still puzzled.

"Sweetie?" she asked her as they walked towards the house. Mina laughed and shook her head.

"Don't ask, Lita. Just don't ask."


End file.
